


Mr. Hammond

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: In an alternative universe where Richard is not married he have an argument with his personal assistant....basically Dominant Hammond, hope you enjoy it.





	Mr. Hammond

Monday, the worst day of the week, I like my job, I'm Richard Hammond's personal assistant and usually it's not so traumatic come back to work after the weekend, most of the time he's a very nice person, funny and kind and as my female friends always tell me, a really gorgeous man, and on this point I can't surely disagree, he's very attractive but what they don't know it's he sometimes can be a pain in the arse. Behind his cute face he's a nevrotic, easy shouting, angry yob. And this morning l'm not in the mood for bear him if he start rant or be excessively anxious about the schedule of the week. I had a horrible weekend, friday I had a date, and the bloke was an utter pillock, so i told him to sod off, saturday night I get the baddest booze since ages and I spent all the sunday with the hungover. It only will go better than yesterday when I wake-up with a horrible headache.  
I push the doorbell of Richard's house, and after few minutes he open the door, He was already at work on the laptop as I can see by the glasses, cause he wear it only in that occasion. First thing I notice, he's not in a good mood, instead of the usual cheerful welcome he mutter a good morning and come back to the study. I follow him and take the papers with the schedule from my bag. He take it and lie against the desk and start read, he lift the glasses a bit and look at the papers under them. I don't know what happened, he have a dead serious face and at some point he stop read and give me a murderous glance.  
Richard slam the papers on the desk, and as I was expect start shout. 

R: For God's sake! How can you pretend I'll do all those things in a single day? Look at it!

He get up and walk furiously for the room, get close to me.

R: How it's possible do a radio interview the same morning I have to film with the crew at the other side of the country!? 

B: What? It's impossible, let me see.

I take the schedule from the desk and I re read it, and with horror I discover he's right.

R: You did a bloody mess!  
B: Well can you calm down please? 

Obviously he can't. Richard go on whit his tantrum, and I begin to lose my temper.

B: Jesus Christ Richard! Can you just shut your fucking mouth for a second and let me talk!?

He get closer, he's furious and grab my arm, his face just few inches from mine.

R: Don't talk to me in that way understand? I'm not one of your mates. 

I'm quite scared now, he didn't shout this time, his voice was harsh and low. Anyway all that fuss have piss me off, and I can't behave myself. I reply to him with a dead sarcastic tone

B: Oh sorry...Mr. Hammond, can you just close your mouth now? It's better in that fucking way?

Richard grip on my arm become tighter, and he kiss me roughly, his teeth hit my closed mouth, his hand on the back of my neck keep me attach to him, his tongue push on my lips in the effort to open it. I can't believe at what just happened, and I can't even believe at the fact I like it, my lips open without my will and Richard's rough kiss go deeper, his tongue explore my mouth without let me reply back to the kiss, and he push me on the couch rudely.

He keep me down with his body, and with the pressure of his knee make me open my legs, his hand free my arm and slip under my dress, I try to stop him, but I fail, and he squeeze me between my legs roughly through the tissue of my panties. 

R: You are a naughty girl...you are already so wet...

His harsh voice turn me on even more, the adrenaline run on my veins, and I'm too much excited to even think to stop him. He pull down my panties and rub me with his whole hand, His lips bite my neck, I don't want give him the satisfaction of hear my moans of pleasure, but it's hard, the ring of my phone come in my help, Richard stop. With an arm he still pin me on the couch, and with the other one take the phone from my bag on the floor near us. 

R: Answer the phone

It's not a suggestions, it's an order, he let me move enough to take the phone, and press the button for answer the call.  
I panic for a moment, and Richard whisper on my ear to talk, with an husky low voice.  
I clear my throat and talk, it's a work call, Richard hand keep move, his fingers rub hard my clit, my voice crack and I'm shaking, I can barely take the phone in my hand, the conversation it's awfully awkward, I can just mutter and choke my moans in my mouth, Richard push two fingers inside me and I close the call quickly, with a moan of relief. 

R: I didn't give you the permission to hang the phone, today you still disappoint me.

I try to reply, but I can't even spell a single word, cause Richard tongue slip in my mouth again, his fingers move fast in a circular way, and I twitch under his body, I want touch him, my hands struggle for reach his shirt, but he stop me and pin my hands above my head and when I try to kiss him back, Richard cruelly bite my lower lip, he add a third finger and free my hands, only for close his hand around my neck, his thumb under my chin to force me to face him while his fingers pound harder, he look at me moan, I'm near to come under his eyes, I'm at the limit, and just before I come, he stop, get up and clean his fingers on his jeans. I'm astonished and frustrate and quite in anger. Richard adjust the glasses on his nose and with a glacial glance tell me

R: Call that bloke you dated last night to finish the job.

I'm speechless, he's serious? All that mess and he was just jealous, of a man with I hang out only one time? Can't believe it, and if he fancy me why don't talk to me instead of that childish behaviour? It's all so absurd I crack in a laugh. 

R: I'm happy you find it funny...

He lie against the desk and roll the sleeves of his shirt, I can spot a bulge in his jeans, obviously I'm not the only one not satisfied at all. I never thought of him in that way, or I try to don't because we work together, but I like Richard, despite all what happened now, and I want him. I have to play the part of the mature person, but I'm too upset and act like a child as well.

B: I will call him right now, he know how satisfy a woman...

Richard face his priceless, he didn't expect me reply in this way.

R: Well do it later we have to work now.  
B: So what we have done before was job? I think I'm not payed enough.

He's get in anger again, and I shiver in anticipation, I take my phone from the couch and I pretend to write a text message.  
Richard grab my wrist and take the phone off of my hands and put it on the desk. He drag me rudely on his bedroom, and almost throw me on the bed. I lie on the bed, Richard above me keep me down with his body, he lift my dress and pull it up with rage, I hear the sound of the fabric tear apart, his hands take off my panties and my bra as well, I breath heavy and try to stare at him with an angry face, but the truth is different, I am so excited. I go on tickle him.

B: Are you sure to know how satisfy me? Or we are just losing time?

Richard twist my nipples between his fingers, I squeal, his harsh voice in my ear

R: I'll fuck you so hard, you will cry...

I can't barely breath, Richard tongue flick in my mouth, one of his hands keep torture my breast, the other one rub between my legs.

R: If your mate was that good, why are you so arouse?

He get up a bit, look at me in the eyes and say to me with authority:

R: Turn yourself, belly down

I stare at him with a challenge expression and don't move. He get close to my face and squeeze my shoulder 

R: Turn, don't disappoint me even more

I obey, my knees tremble, I'm trapped under him, I hear the sound of his belt taken off, the leather run up and down on my back, I shiver, Richard cross my arms behind my back and tie it up with the belt. I panic for a moment, with the corner of my eye I can see him unbutton his shirt, his bulge press on my bottom, and then the rough fabric of his jeans grind against my bare skin. He's shirt fall on the floor, and I hear the sound of the zip be open.

R: Lift you hips

Another order, and this time I obey immediately. I pant, the position is uncomfortable, As I feel Richard's erection rub against my entrance my knees give up. He spank my bottom with full hand, I moan loud and Richard's intimate me to retake the position, his hand massage the red spot he left on my skin. It take me an effort to get up, but at least I do, my weight almost completely sustain by my shoulders. Now is tip stroke against the wrong hole, and I'm seriously scared. My knees tremble again and he take me in place with a pull at the belt.

R: Have I to punish you?  
B: For fuck' sake Richard...this is not funny...

My voice crack

R: Tut tut tut...watch your language...  
B: Please...Mr. Hammond...  
R: Good girl

He push on my entrance, the right one this time, his husky voice keep talk

R: So what I have to do with a naughty girl like you?

I breath heavy, I'm at the limit, I beg...

B: Please...Mr. Hammond...  
R: Tell me  
B: Please...fuck me...

And as he promised he do, with a powerful thrust is inside me, Richard move fast an hard, my moans die on the pillow, he slow down and ask me, his voice tremble for the effort to talk

R: How many time he shagged you?

I can't barely breath how he think I can talk? He pull again the belt, my arms hurt and I babble a no one.

R: Don't lie to me

An harder thrust as he spell every single word, the catch on the belt even tighter, I feel the tears rise up on my eyes, I'm almost crying overwhelm by the waves of pleasure .

B: It's not a lie...please...

He seem satisfy by my reply and fast his pace, Richard bend over me, his lips kiss the back of my neck, his movements less rough, I can't bear it for long, my body hurts at every thrust, he's pound so deep, I moan loudly in the pillow and finally I come and he follow me after few seconds.

Richard release my arms and lie beside me, I can't move, just try to breath normally, I turn on my back, and stretch my arms, Richard look worried at me. The belt left red marks on my skin, and I suppose he feel a bit guilty. He get close and before Richard can say anything I slap him right on the face. I get up and take my clothes from the floor, I left him speechless. I dress quickly and tell him to fuck off, and I go out like a fury. It was fantastic but I really don't want tell it to him for now.


End file.
